


I Like It Rough

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As inspired by several other collections of fics here on AO3, this will be a collection of all of my smut one-shots (and occasionally several part smut fics). I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, and I hope you all enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. vibrators, overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin brings home a surprise from a sex shop one day after work, and kinkiness ensues.

Despite the fact that it was normal for Michael and Gavin to be rough during sex, there always had to be moments when the two would expand their horizons. This was one of those times.

Gavin had sent Michael home early that day, saying that there were a few last minute things he had to finish up at the office. They wouldn’t take too long, but it would be long enough to be irritating for Michael, who would have nothing to do.

There was no hesitation when it came time for Michael to listen to Gavin’s words - his day had been especially stressful, and he was ready to leave.

When Michael heard the door lock turn, he was expecting Gavin. What he wasn’t expecting was the bag in his hand. The black color was more than familiar to him, and he recognized it instantly. It was from the pair’s favorite sex shop, which caused Michael to lick his lips as he looked up at his boyfriend, tilting his head to the side.

“What’cha have there, Gav?”

“Judging by the look on your face, you already know.” There were the slightest traces of a smirk on Gavin’s face, and Michael bit down on his own lip at the cocky expression.

“Well, I sort of know,” he said, trying his hardest to make his voice sound sexy. “But I don’t know all the details. Obviously it’s a sex thing, and you know I like sex things. But I don’t know what kind of sex thing it is.”

“Bloody hell,” Gavin laughed, “quit saying ‘sex thing’, it sounds so damn unofficial when you say it like that.”

Then Michael was making an irritated noise, taking several large steps forward until he was only a few steps from the other man. “You’re not very fast, are you?”

Before Gavin could respond, Michael was leaning forward, wrapping a hand around the back of Gavin’s neck and pulling him down to kiss him. Almost instantly Gavin sunk into the kiss, his body relaxing significantly, and he felt Michael smile against his lips.

A few seconds later, Michael was pulling back, the bag in his hands.

“Michael,” Gavin whined, dragging out the word as he made a grab for the bag. “That’s not fair, you distracted me.”

“Yeah, I know. That was kind of the point, idiot.” Then Michael was rolling his eyes, opening the bag a few seconds later. As soon as he saw the contents, he was biting down on his lower lip, looking up at Gavin through his eyelashes. “A vibrator thats bigger than your cock, huh? Kinky.”

Gavin’s face flushed at that, and he once more attempted to make a grab for the bag. “Yeah, like you’re one to talk. You recognized the fucking sex shop shopping bag.”

Sticking out his lower lip into a pout, Michael tried his best to look innocent. “You’re the one that always drags me out there, though,” he said dramatically.

“Yeah, I bloody force you,” Gavin replied, though the tone of his voice was blatantly sarcastic. That caused Michael to roll his eyes, quickly moving to grab Gavin’s shirt in one of his hands and pushing himself onto his toes in order to kiss him.

“Come on, asshole,” he said, grabbing Gavin’s hand and beginning to tug him towards their shared bedroom. “You bought the damn thing, we might as well try it out.”

————-

The foreplay was beginning to feel a bit like torture to Michael.

As a ‘punishment’ for Michael being so feisty, Gavin had decided to draw the session out for much longer than he usually would have. On a normal day, Michael would have been more than content with that - it made for longer periods of time the two could spend in bed together. However, on this particular day it was starting to get a bit old.

“Come on, Gavin, quit teasing.” The frustration was obvious in Michael’s voice, and Gavin couldn’t help but giggle.

“Someone’s getting a bit desperate, aren’t they, love?”

“No shit! You get me a fucking vibrator that’s gonna stretch me the fuck out, and then don’t let me use it. Of fucking course I’m going to be desperate, dipshit!”

Making a scolding noise with his tongue, Gavin shook his head. “Now, now, Michael. You’re being mean.”

That was all it took for Michael to break, gathering Gavin’s shirt in both of his hands and rolling them over so that he was on top of the other man. It only took a matter of seconds for him to begin to rock his hips, pressing their crotches together. He didn’t care how needy he looked, he just wanted to get Gavin’s attention.

“Fuck me,” he said softly, his lips only about an inch away from Gavin’s. “You’ve teased me so much, stretched me so much with your fingers. Just want more.”

Michael could feel the tremble in Gavin’s body at his words, and he wondered if his own eyes were as dilated as Gavin’s. However, before he was able to ask about it, he was underneath Gavin once more.

“Fuck, you’re such a desperate bitch,” Gavin growled, and Michael melted back into the bed at his words. The only response he was able to manage was a nod of his head. Then Gavin was smacking the inside of his already bare thigh. “Spread your legs for me, be good, and I’ll give you what you want.”

Immediately Michael was giving in, spreading his legs and throwing his head back so that his curls spread out on the pillow around his head. Though he would never say so in a situation like the one they were currently in, Gavin thought it made him look like an angel.

“Good boy,” Gavin said, and the words sent chills down Michael’s spine as he looked up at Gavin innocently. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed roughly, and Gavin followed the movement with his eyes. “Now hands above your head. You can grab the sheets or the headboard if you need to, but don’t move them. Do you understand me?”

Sucking in a harsh breath, Michael nodded, moving his arms to stretch above his head, as he had been instructed. “Yeah, understood.”

“Good.”

As soon as the word had left his lips, Gavin was reaching for the vibrator that had been sitting off to the side since they started. He also grabbed the lube they had already used, slicking the toy up before looking down at Michael. The expression on his face was almost degrading, but Michael didn’t see it like that.

To him, that look was the thing that made Gavin seem even sexier than usual, which was exactly why Gavin had it plastered across his face in that moment. Then he was leaning down over Michael, the hand that wasn’t holding the vibrator firmly planted beside Michael’s head.

A second later Michael felt the cold, blunt tip of the toy on his entrance, which only caused him to spread his legs more and mewl quietly. Gavin leaned down to kiss him then, biting at Michael’s lips as he did so.

Slowly Gavin began to ease the toy into him, taking special care to be gentle. The vibrator was a bit bigger than anything he had ever had Michael take before, and he didn’t want to hurt him.

As much as he appreciated the thoughtfulness, it didn’t take Michael long to become desperate. “Please, Gavin,” he said, his lips hovering against Gavin’s ear. “You don’t have to be so careful with me, you know how much I can take.”

“But, love - “

“Gavin, no,” Michael replied, emphasizing the last word. “Come on, you absolute fucking dick, I just-”

Michael was cutting himself off with a moan then, as Gavin pushed in the tip of the toy, plus another good inch, all at once. “Is that better?” Gavin asked, an almost dangerous tone to his voice. “You like it rough?”

“Y-you know me, Gav. Don’t, don’t like it when you’re such a wimp.” Michael knew it was risky to talk back to Gavin when he was like this, in a more dominant mood than usual. Normally if he dared to challenge him, he would be sore for several days afterward. However, at this point, Michael wouldn’t be complaining if that turned out to be the case.

The words caused a growl to escape Gavin’s lips, and he began to steadily push the vibrator into the other man. It was a good bit quicker than he had been going before, and Michael arched his back at the feeling. “H-holy fuck.”

“That enough to satisfy you, bitch?”

Michael gasped quietly at that, gathering the fabric of the sheets above his head into his hands and squeezing tightly. His face was red and his breath was coming out in short pants when the toy was finally seated fully inside of him.

As soon as Michael felt the base of the vibrator he moaned, loud and long, his eyes closed tightly as he tried to adjust to the sensation. Before he had even fully adjusted however, Gavin was pulling away.

It took a moment for Michael to comprehend what was happening, but just as he was about to mumble Gavin’s name, the sound of a switch flipping reached his ears, and then the vibrator inside him was buzzing to life.

“Oh fuck,” was all he was able to manage as he squeezed his eyes shut, gasping for breath at how good it all felt. “G-Gavin, Gavin, oh shit, I-”

“Feels good, doesn’t it, love?”

The only thing Michael could manage was a nod, and he managed to force his eyes open in order to look at the man above him. There was a glazed over look to his expression, and though he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out.

Gavin bit down on his lip at that, and after several moments of simply staring at Michael, he finally made a move. Grabbing the base of the vibrator, he pulled it out about an inch, before pushing it back in, hard and rough. That forced a bit of a yelp out of Michael, and his eyes fell shut once more.

“Fuck, Gav. Fuck.”

A smile began to pull at the corners of Gavin’s lips then, and he pulled the toy out a bit more, pushing it in again just as hard as before. Arching his back, Michel sucked in a harsh breath, before choking out a bit of a response. “Th-that all you got?”

The previously dark color of Gavin’s eyes only darkened further at that, and he tightened his grip on the vibrator, giving it a few more solid thrusts before turning the setting up a notch. That pulled a whine from the back of Michael’s throat, and his hips began to move of their own accord.

He began to fuck himself back on the toy, and Gavin watched his actions with wide eyes. “God, you’re beautiful, Michael.” Michael’s only response was another whine, and then Gavin was pinning Michael’s hips to the bed. The other man began to gasp desperately at that, Gavin soothing him with quiet noises. Then he was moving the vibrator until the tip was pressed directly against Michael’s prostate.

Babbling quietly under his breath, Michael allowed himself to be overpowered - he trusted Gavin to make him feel good, even if he was a bit teasing about it at times. After Gavin was sure that the other man would no longer resist, he flicked the vibrator’s settings up once more.

Michael was more than a little desperate then, his cock fully hard and flushed, almost begging for release as much as Michael himself was. For a while, Gavin thought about denying him that for as long as possible, but then another idea was crossing his mind, and he quickly wrapped a hand around Michael’s dick.

It only took a couple of strokes for Michael to lose all essences of composure, what with a vibrator against his prostate and a hand around his dick. He was loud when he came, arching his back and desperate noise after desperate noise escaping his lips.

After he had come down, he tried to allow his body to relax, but he was quickly reminded of the vibrator that was still buzzing away inside of him. “G-Gavin,” he said, looking up at the other man with a slightly confused look on his face. “Wh-what-”

Then Gavin was pressing their lips together, stroking Michel’s side with one of his hands. “Relax, love,” he said, and as much as Michael wanted to obey, he couldn’t help but whimper softly.

“I-it, it hurts, Gavin. F-feels good, but it hurts.” His voice trembled as he spoke, and Gavin couldn’t help but savor the words.

“Do you need to use your safe word, love?”

Michael bit down on his lip at the question, and his mind was a whirlwind of thoughts as he pondered the answer. Then he shook his head slowly. “Y-you’ll take care of me?”

“Of course I will.”

“Th-then no. N-no, s’okay.”

Another smirk made its way to Gavin’s face then, and he simply allowed Michael a moment to adjust before flipping the vibrator up yet another setting. The simple action was enough to make Michael moan loudly, clenching his eyes shut.

Gavin watched the conflicting emotions that crossed Michael’s face, and then he was pulling the vibrator out until just the tip was inside of the other man. For several moments, he left it there, and then he was thrusting the entire length back inside.

It was impossible for Michael to stop his body from thrashing at the action, the oversensitivity almost too much to handle. However, the pleasure he was also getting from the toy was too much to give up. His brain had pretty much short circuited by that point, and it was difficult for him to focus on any one given thought for any extended period of time.

One thing did stick though, and once he had realized it, he couldn’t help but say something. “G-Gavin,” he managed between moans. “Y-you, you need to, to get off too. F-fuck.”

“That’s sweet of you, love. But don’t worry about me.”

“Gavin, I-“

“I think you’re perfectly sexy like this, I don’t need to fuck you to get off. What if I came on your face, love, would you like that?” Michael couldn’t help himself from parting his lips at that, another little puff of air making its way out.

“I would, I’d like that so much.”

Gavin smiled at his breathy response, running a hand over Michael’s face gently before turning the vibrator to the highest setting and straddling Michael’s chest. 

Though it wasn’t easy, Michael forced his eyes open at that, staring at the other man through his eyelashes. “F-fuck, you’re sexy,” he mumbled, watching as Gavin wrapped a hand around his own dick.

“You’re sexier,” Gavin said, beginning to move his hand. Michael looked up at him through his eyelashes as Gavin began to essentially fuck his hand, and Michael couldn’t help his cheeks from warming. He didn’t have it in himself to argue, and the sensitivity was really starting to get to him.

Eyes fluttering shut, Michael simply waited for Gavin to come, breathy moans escaping his lips every now and again. It didn’t take long for Gavin to let go, and the groan Gavin released as he came caused a chill to shoot down Michael’s spine. Then the come was landing on his face, and that was enough to cause him to orgasm a second time.

As soon as he had finished, he whined desperately, beginning to squirm slightly. “P-please Gavin, please. I’m, I’m done, I can’t, I-”

That was all it took for Gavin to flip the vibrator off, pulling it out slowly a moment later. Michael gasped as it left him feeling empty, his eyes fluttering open shortly afterward. “Fuck,” he mumbled, pulling his hands from above his head to rub at his face.

Michael’s shoulders ached, as did his ass, and mostly every other part of him. At the same time, he felt incredibly sated, and he reached out for Gavin. “Get down here and cuddle me, asshole.”

“You’re not going to clean the come off your face?”

Sticking up his middle finger, Michael rolled his eyes. “That’s your fault, not mine.” Then he was grabbing the sheet that was now bunched up to the side of them, rubbing it over his face despite Gavin’s protests. “We’ll wash the sheets and take a shower later. Right now I’m fucking tired, I fucking love you, but you fucking owe me.”


	2. I Promise I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-rough sex in something called I Like It Rough. Interesting, but whatever.
> 
> Gavin has always tried to make sure Michael felt wanted and loved, but sometimes Michael gets stuck inside his head and ends up not believing it. Gavin tries to convince him.

Despite the fact that Michael’s insecurity wasn’t exactly new, Gavin could never quite bring himself to understand it.

In his eyes, Michael was perfect in every way - he had never met anyone he found quite as flawless as his boyfriend. Every opportunity he had, Gavin used to tell the other man just how he felt about him. No one, nothing else in the world could compare.

Michael, on the other hand, seemed to think differently. He was never good enough for himself, much less for Gavin. At the exact same moment in time, Michael’s entire world revolved around Gavin. He knew he would be broken if Gavin ever left him, insisting in the same breath that they should break up.

For a long time, Michael had been improving. Bit by bit, his confidence in himself had been growing, and Gavin found it made him even more incredible, even sexier than he had been before.

They were sitting on the couch when it happened, lips locked in an intense make out session. Gavin had pushed his way partially on top of Michael, not quite laying on him but not quite next to him either. Just as Gavin had pressed his tongue forward, Michael had shied away, and Gavin was immediately pulling back himself.

“Sorry,” Gavin said immediately, running a hand over the side of Michael’s face, his thumb over his cheek. “Are you alright? I thought - damn, I guess I didn’t think. We’ve-”

Then Michael was cutting him off, twisting his hands in his lap. “I’m not good enough for you, you know that? You’re too good for me.”

Gavin’s face twisted up in confusion as he studied Michael’s face. “Love, we’ve been over this. I care about you to no end. I’d fly across the world for you - I did fly across the world for you. You’re more than enough for me. If anything, you’re the one that’s too good for me.”

The words almost sounded rehearsed coming out of his mouth, but Gavin didn’t care. He meant every one, even if he had said them more times than he could count. He was expecting it to help, for Michael to realize that he was indeed telling the truth. However, after several long moments of silence, tears were springing to Michael’s eyes.

“I’m definitely not too good for you Gavin, you’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Well, you’re bloody right about one thing. It is to make you feel better. But I meant every word, you know that. I love you, more than I could ever explain to you or anyone else. You’re my world.”

Michael swallowed roughly at the other man’s words, a stiff expression making it’s way across his face. “Gavin,” he started hesitantly. “I-”

“Michael. I mean it. You know I mean it.”

There was a long pause, after which Michael nodded slowly. “I, I love you too, Gavin. I just - I know you’d be so much better off without me, you could find someone so much more incredible than me.” Emphasis was placed on several words throughout the sentence, as Michael tried to express just how serious he was about the words.

For a moment, Gavin only stared, licking his lips as he stared. “I could never find someone better than you, love. Not for me. For me, you’re the only one.” As soon as the words had left his lips, a tear fell from Michael’s eye and down his cheek.

It was second nature for Gavin to reach forward, to brush his thumb over the tear and wipe it away, leaning in to kiss the spot a mere second later. “You’re alright,” he murmured softly, and Michael’s body trembled at his words.

“I, I want to go to bed. To our bed,” Michael managed, as Gavin ran his fingers through his curls.

“Alright, love. You know I’d do anything for you.”

The two got to their feet then, Gavin reaching out to take Michael’s hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. Then he was leading the other man forward gently, sliding an arm around his waist. In Gavin’s mind, any sort of security he could give Michael was a plus, anything he could do to increase his confidence.

When they arrived in the bedroom after what felt like forever, Gavin gently laid Michael on the bed. Reaching out for the other man, Michael made a soft noise. “Lay with me?”

“Of course.”

As soon as Gavin was on the bed, Michael was rolling onto his side to face him. “I’m sorry I ruined the mood back there,” he said softly, his entire body pressed against Gavin’s. “I, I didn’t mean to.”

“You didn’t ruin anything, Michael. Like I keep telling you, you’re alright. You’re allowed to have emotions, but just remember that I do love you.”

“I know that.” Now it was Michael’s turn to run a hand over the side of Gavin’s face, stroking just as softly as Gavin had been doing to him before. “I just - you could easily go out, you know? Find someone way sexier than me, who didn’t have all the fucking insecurity that I do. And you’d enjoy your time with them, just like you enjoy your time with me. You’d forget about me.”

“That-” Gavin said, punctuating his sentence with a kiss, “-is not going to happen. Either you’re going to dump me, or you’re stuck with me. Those are the options.” He kissed Michael again, deeper this time, but still just as affectionately. When he pulled away, he moved to thread his fingers through Michael’s hair, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

Michael simply allowed Gavin to smother him with affection, feeling his heart swell with every move Gavin made. After several long minutes, Michael placed a hand on Gavin’s chest, leaning in with a bit more desperation than he had before. He kissed him as if he was looking for comfort, for something that would protect him from himself.

Gavin was all too willing to do that.

He kissed him again, this time with a bit more intensity, though he was careful not to be too rough. Michael didn’t need rough right now, Michael needed to be cared for. The other man quickly melted into the kiss and Gavin made good use of his hands, soothingly stroking them over Michael’s body as their kisses became more passionate.

Pulling back to suck in a long, slow breath, Michael stared at Gavin through hazy eyes. “With kisses like that, you'd drive everyone crazy.”

“I don’t need to drive everyone crazy. Just you.”

That was when Gavin gently pushed on Michael’s shoulder, rolling him onto his back. Michael went along with the motion easily, looking up at Gavin through his eyelashes in an attempt to feel more confident than he really was.

As he straddled Michael’s hips, Gavin stared down at the other man, at the smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose, at the way a soft blush had rushed to his face, how his curls spread out on the pillow around his head. “You’re so beautiful, Michael,” Gavin murmured, running his fingers through Michael’s hair before leaning down to kiss him. “So unbelievably beautiful.”

“G-Gavin, you’re much more handsome, so much better looking than me, you have to know that. You-”

It only took a second for the protesting to register in Gavin’s mind and then he was leaning forward, cutting Michael off with a kiss. “Michael, you don’t have to put yourself off to compliment me.” Then Gavin was grabbing at the hem of his shirt, pulling the piece of fabric up and over his head. Michael started up at him with wide eyes, and it wasn't difficult that he liked what he saw.

Gavin only wished Michael could see the same look of affection on his face.

Rubbing a hand over Michael’s chest, he gently slid his hands down until he was tugging at the hem of Michael’s shirt instead of his own. “Can I take this off?” He asked cautiously, not wanting to push the situation too far, despite the fact that this was far from their first time. Making sure Michael was comfortable always came first in his book.

The response wasn’t immediate, but then Michael was nodding slowly, stretching his arms to rest above his head. “Yeah, go ahead,” he said softly.

“You’re not going to do it?”

“No, you asked if you could. Besides, it’s more fun to be stripped than to strip yourself.”

“Fair enough,” Gavin laughed, gently starting to lift the shirt up and over Michael’s head. The previous pink color that had made its way across Michael’s cheeks only darkened, which caused a smile to tug at the corners of Gavin’s mouth.

Once they were both shirtless, Gavin was leaning down, pressing their lips together once more. Michael’s hands flew to Gavin’s shoulders, holding tightly to the muscle in them as if Gavin was the only thing keeping him grounded.

“Not only are you beautiful,” Gavin said, “But you’re also incredibly adorable. Have I told you that before?”

“Maybe once or twice,” Michael stammered, which caused Gavin to giggle.

“See, there you go again. Compliments get you all flustered, even when they’re absolutely true.”

“S-sorry, I just-”

“There’s absolutely nothing to be sorry about, love. I’m not sure how many times I have to tell you that until you believe it.”

Neither of the two men said a word for a long time after that, Michael simply staring up at the other man as if he was deep in thought. Then one of his hands was moving up to Gavin’s hair, fingers threading through the strands before he pulled him down to kiss him.

“You’re so good to me,” Michael said gently, running his hand over Gavin’s cheek, and it seemed as if his mind was elsewhere. “So, so many other people - no one’s ever been so good to me.”

“Well, they were bloody wrong,” Gavin said, pressing a firm kiss to Michael’s lips. “I’ll say that until the end of time. Anyone who didn’t treat you like a goddamn angel was fucking wrong.”

Michael laughed at his words, eyes falling shut as he shook his head. “You’re so good at knowing what to say.”

“I’ve had a lot of experience.”

Swallowing roughly at his words, Michael paused once again as he seemingly thought his next words through. “You always make me feel better, Gav. That’s, that’s part of the reason I love you so much.”

Gavin smiled widely at that, leaning down closer to the other man before kissing him firmly. It was yet another act meant to give Michael security, and judging by the way his body seemed to melt at the words, it appeared that it had worked. “I’m glad you think so, Michael. You know how much you mean to me, it’s important that you feel as good as possible.”

Biting down on his lip, Michael looked up at his boyfriend, pulling him down for yet another kiss. However, this time there was a good bit more intensity to the kiss, an almost desperate quality to it. Then Michael was the one pressing his tongue forward, licking over Gavin’s lips with a good amount of pressure.

It was easy for Gavin to give in to Michael’s demands, parting his lips and allowing the other man to slip his tongue inside, starting to explore the space inside. They’d done this dozens - hundreds - of times, and it never ceased to be perfect for either of them. Michael had a firm hand on the back of Gavin’s neck, as if he was trying to keep him from pulling away, though both of them knew Gavin would never do that.

Soon, Gavin was taking over the kiss, pressing his own tongue forward and rubbing it against Michael’s until the other man gave in. His entire body relaxed at that, his mouth going slightly slack as he allowed Gavin to press his tongue into his mouth, kissing back almost lazily and trying to ignore the heat he felt in his face.

A moment later Gavin was sliding a leg between Michael’s, nudging them apart gently with his own. He was careful with his motions - slow and gentle, not wanting to hurt Michael in any way. The affection was greatly appreciated by Michael, though he wasn’t sure he’d ever admit it.

Soon, Michael’s own hands were at Gavin’s hips, and it didn’t take long for him to go for his own fly, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them a couple inches off his hips. Gavin smiled against his mouth at his actions, hands settling on top of Michael’s own. “You’re sweet,” he said quietly.

“You said that already.”

“Well, it’s bloody true. Aren’t I allowed to say the same thing more than once.”

“Not when I didn’t do anything to warrant it."

Then Gavin was shaking his head, tongue darting out to lick his lips before leaning down to kiss Michael once more. His hands hesitantly fluttered over Michael’s hips, playing with what little bit of Michael’s boxers had been revealed when he pushed his jeans down. “I love having you like this,” he whispered into Michael’s ear. “I’m so lucky, everyone else should be jealous that they can’t see you like I do. They probably already are jealous.”

“That’s not true, Gavin,” Michael insisted, hands going to Gavin’s jeans now instead of his own. As he began to unbutton the other man’s jeans, Michael kissed him, a part of him wanting to distract Gavin from what he had just been saying, though in reality he knew it was futile. When Gavin was intent on spoiling him, it was going to happen, whether Michael believed he deserved it or not.

At his protests, Gavin ground his thigh down against Michael’s crotch, forcing the tiniest bit of a moan from the other man’s lips. “I love everything about you, Michael,” Gavin said, sliding Michael’s jeans down a few more inches. Michael began kicking, in an attempt to help Gavin get the jeans off, which only caused Gavin to laugh softly. “I love the way you sound, both when we’re in bed, and just in our day to day lives, I love how desperate you get when you’re pretending not to be desperate.”

Michael bit down on his lip at that, stilling his motions from before.

“Aww, no need to stop, love,” Gavin said, a smile on his face as he continued to pull Michael’s jeans down. “I said I loved it, not that you should stop.”

The only response was a shrug, and then Michael was averting his eyes. In his mind, Michael knew that Gavin didn’t mind, but he couldn’t help the embarrassment that had washed over him at his boyfriend’s words.

“Alright,” Gavin said, running a hand over Michael’s cheek and leaning in to kiss him once more. “So, I guess I have to tell you everything I like about you?”

“Gavin, you don’t have to-”

“I’m going to take that as a yes. I want you to feel good, and flattering you seems like a good way to do that, yeah?”

Shrugging a bit, Michael continued to stare at the far end of the room. Gavin gently pushed Michael’s face until the other man was facing him, and then he spoke, perhaps a bit more firmly than necessary. “Look at me, Michael.”

The other man immediately complied, his eyes darting to lock with Gavin’s, the slightest traces of tears in his eyes once more. Framing Michael’s body with his own, a hand on either side of Michael’s head, Gavin moved to kiss the tears away. “Love,” he said, “You’re alright, okay? I’m not lying to you, you’re not a bother. This is what I want, I’m enjoying it. I could talk about you forever and still be happy.”

Finally, Michael cleared his throat, hesitantly nodding and trying not to appear too uncertain. “Can, can I talk about you too? About how perfect I think you are?”

“Not tonight.”

“But Gavin, you don’t understand how I feel-”

“If it’s anything like the way I feel about you, then I think I do. And it’s the most intense emotion I’ve ever felt in my life. But right now - this moment, this time. This is just for you.”

There was an almost deafening silence after that, and Gavin was slightly afraid he had pushed it too far, though all he wanted was to make sure Michael was alright. However, then Michael was nodding slowly, licking his lips before replying. “Alright?”

A grin made its way across Gavin’s face, and he leaned down to kiss Michael even harder than before. “Good. You won’t regret it, love.” Then he was running a hand over the other man’s chest, over his shoulders and down his sides. He allowed his hands to explore every bit of skin that had been revealed by the removal of Michael’s shirt, then moved to his thighs.

“Now I can finally start flattering you,” he said, voice hardly able to be heard under the awe that was in his tone. “Tell you all the things I love about you.”

Michael blushed deeply at Gavin’s words, but Gavin didn't give him a chance to argue. “First and foremost,” he said, leaning in to kiss at Michael’s neck, “I love your freckles. Of course, everyone knows about the ones on your face, they’re hard to miss. But more than that, I love the ones that are only in places I’ll see. On your chest, your shoulders, your back.”

“A, a swimsuit is a thing, Gav.”

Gavin shushed him, licking gently at the other man’s neck. “Yeah, alright. You’re right, of course. But still. Most of the time, it’s just for me.”

The words caused Michael to giggle, which in turn caused Gavin’s heart to swell. That small sound, that made all of this worth it. Michael deserved to feel happy, and in any way he could get it.

“That’s something else I love about you, y’know,” Gavin said, hand smoothing its way down Michael side and down to the lower part of his stomach. He stroked over the skin slightly, causing goose bumps to prick at Michael’s skin and making the man shudder slightly.

“W-what’s that?”

“Your laugh. It’s adorable, always makes me happy just to hear you happy.”

Licking his lips, Michael moved his hand to move through Gavin’s hair once more. “I feel the same way about you.”

“I told you, love, this is about you right now.”

Michael pouted slightly at that, but nodded. The more time that passed, the more Michael secretly enjoyed the attention. It was no surprise to Gavin, who was used to that after several years of being with the other man.

Then Michael was being torn from his thoughts by the feeling of Gavin pushing his boxers down, just the slightest bit. He made a small noise at that, biting down on his lower lip as he stared up at his boyfriend. “You still have your jeans on,” he mumbled. “You have to -”

“Michael,” Gavin said firmly, causing Michael to freeze and bite down even rougher on his lip. “You know this is about you, I’ve said that, time and time again. This is about making you feel good, not me. I don’t need to get off, I don’t.”

The other man couldn’t keep his eyes from dropping to Gavin’s crotch at that, and it was obvious that he was at least somewhat turned on. “Gavin, you, you’re hard though.”

Gavin smiled softly at that, leaning in to kiss Michael softly. “Yeah,” was his quick response. “But so are you.” Then he was pulling at Michael’s boxers once more, causing the other man to shudder. Michael’s brain was going a million miles a minute, and a part of him only wanted to please Gavin. That was his normal mindset when they were in a sexual situation, a big part of the reason being that he wanted to convince Gavin to stay.

However, Gavin wasn’t leaving, and didn’t seem intent on doing so anytime soon. That caused Michael to relax significantly, though his body was still slightly tense. “Gavin, you’re sure?”

“Never been more sure.”

Michael nodded quickly at that, arms once more moving to wrap loosely around Gavin’s neck. “Alright.”

The way his boyfriend’s body relaxed caused a smile to tug at the corners of Gavin’s lips. He knew the expression, the look of understanding that had washed across Michael’s face. Gavin wasn’t going to give in, and Michael understood that now.

Once again, Gavin began to tug at the hem of Michael’s boxers, and though Michael made a quiet noise, he didn’t protest. Instead, he arched his back slightly, making it that much easier for Gavin to pull them down.

Pressing a kiss to Michael’s lips as he continued to tug, Gavin slid the undergarment completely off of the other man, smiling softly against his lips when he realized that he was completely stripped. “What little tan you have is something else I love about you, Michael.”

“You’re, you’re more tan than I am, Gav. I’m fucking pale as shit.”

Laughing softly, Gavin slid a hand down the side of Michael’s thigh, momentarily slipping around to squeeze at his ass. “Alright, fair enough. But you can still tell where your swim trunks are, if even just a little bit. It’s cute.”

“How the fuck is that cute?” Michael managed, trying his best to hold back a moan at the way Gavin was grabbing at his ass. “If anything, I think it’d be a turn off.”

“Oh please,” Gavin scoffed, trailing his hand up and around Michael’s leg, soon moving to wrap it around Michael’s dick. “Like anything you did could be a turn off.”

The feeling of Gavin’s hand on him was enough to make Michael gasp softly, his eyes fluttering shut. “F-fuck, Gavin. Fuck, that feels, shit, feels good.”

“That was the intention, love,” Gavin replied as a smile spread across his face. “But I’ve hardly even touched you and you’re already melting.”

A flush made its way across Michael’s cheeks and he bit down on his lip, averting his eyes a moment later. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled quietly, trying his best to keep his nerves under wraps. Every time Gavin would focus like this - put all of the attention on him - it would make Michael nervous. He tried to control it, of course, tried to appreciate it. But -

Then Michael was being pulled from his thoughts as Gavin began to move his hand. The strokes were slow and gentle as he slid along Michael’s dick, thumb moving to rub across the head in a decently secure grip.

“You’re getting lost inside your head again, love,” Gavin whispered into his ear, “Here, let me help you.” Michael whimpered quietly, due to the combination of the feeling and the sound of Gavin’s words. He dropped his head back, not quite sure what else to do with himself. Then he was moving his hands to Gavin’s jeans.

“Y-you have to let me help you too, then.”

Gavin’s response was a quiet laugh and a shake of his head. “I told you, this is about making you feel good, not the other way around.” Then Michael was rubbing the palm of his hand over Gavin’s jeans, sliding his hand down the front of them a moment later.

“Doesn’t mean that you have to stay hard, Gav. You know I’d feel guilty, you know that.”

The next words Gavin managed were more choked than before, with Michael’s hand now wrapped around his dick and starting to pump slowly. “There’s no need,” he mumbled, resting his face in the crook of Michael’s neck and trying his hardest to control his breathing.

“Maybe not, but making you feel good makes me feel good.”

“I could say the same about you.”

However, despite his words, Gavin didn’t make Michael move his hand - his brain wasn’t in the position to deny itself the pleasure. Instead, he momentarily took his hand off of Michael, quickly stripping himself so that he was on equal playing grounds with Michael.

The other man hummed softly at his actions, eyes moving to Gavin’s dick, reaching out to him a moment later. Gavin straddled Michael’s hips, leaning in to kiss him softly and carding a hand through his hair. Michael practically melted at the actions, and then he was smiling up at Gavin softly. His hand came to rest on the side of Gavin’s face and he swallowed roughly.

“I - Gavin, is it - would it be okay if we just, just used hands today? I, I don’t-”

For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Gavin didn’t let Michael finish, cutting him off by locking their lips. When he pulled away, he bumped their noses together, smiling down at him softly before kissing Michael’s forehead.

“That’s absolutely alright, love,” he cooed, hand moving once more to wrap around Michael. “What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I denied you that?”

“I, I don’t know, I think it would be understandable if you, you wanted to stop.”

“I’d be a bloody bad one,” Gavin said, seemingly ignoring Michael’s words and emphasizing several of the words with kisses.

The corners of Michael’s lips tugged into a small smile at that, which in turn caused Gavin to grin. “There we are,” he murmured softly, starting to move his hand a bit more quickly than before. He kissed the corners of Michael’s lips, other hand moving to plant beside Michael’s head. “There’s the smile I love.”

“Gavin, you’re being cheesy,” Michael said, but that didn’t stop the blush from spreading across his cheeks.

Gavin only smiled wider at his words, increasing the speed of the hand that was jacking Michael off. Michael gasped at that, hands clenching momentarily at the sheets before looking up at Gavin through wide eyes. “F-fuck Gavin, I-”

“Shh, Michael, you don’t have to speak, don’t have to beg. Not now.”

Licking his lips gently, Michael nodded, but he reached once more to wrap his own hand around Gavin's dick once more. “Y-you’re perfect, Gavin.”

“Mmm, maybe. But you’re even more than perfect. If that’s possible, and even if it’s not.”

Michael blushed at Gavin’s words, shaking his head. However, the more Gavin spoke, the more he found himself relaxing, wanting to listen to the other man’s words.

“You really mean that, don’t you?” He asked quietly, and Gavin nodded.

“I do, Michael. I honestly do.” Then he was gently pushing Michael’s hand away from his dick, causing a whimper to escape Michael’s lips. “It’s alright, Michael,” he soothed. “It’s okay, I’ll feel so good, and so will you. I promise.”

Then he was pressing himself even closer, circling his hand around both of their cocks, and causing Michael to gasp.

“Oh,” was all he was able to manage, and Gavin wasn’t able to say much more. His face was soon pressed into Michael’s neck again, kissing gently as he began to stroke. Michael could feel the heat starting to build in his stomach almost immediately, and he couldn’t help but squirm a bit.

Twisting his hands into the sheets once more, Michael began to gently fuck up into Gavin’s hand, babbling quietly, though all that came out seemed to be nonsense. Gavin smiled softly at that, moving from kissing Michael’s neck to his lips, locking them together once more.

Michael quickly wrapped his arms around Gavin’s neck at that, pulling the other man closer, as if all he wanted in the world was to simply get more of his boyfriend.  
“I, I love you so much, Gavin,” he gasped, tugging gently on Gavin’s hair. “And, and not just because of this.”

“Never would have dreamt you’d use me like that,” Gavin giggled, kissing him even more as a response. “But I love you too, Michael, love you so much.”

Michael made a happy sort of humming noise at his words, hips still gently working to press up into Gavin’s hand. “I’m close,” he said, and then it was his turn to rest his face in Gavin’s neck. He had always loved the way it felt, to feel so protected, so surrounded by Gavin.

“I am too,” Gavin said, and then he was quickening the speed of his hand once more. Michael moaned brokenly, head dropping back once more and his breathing increasing in speed until it was coming out in quick pants.

“Sh-shit, Gavin.”

Once more, Gavin was locking their lips together, but this time there was a lot more desperation in his actions. It was as if it was the only thing keeping him under control, was having Michael there underneath of him and falling apart at his ministrations.

It only took a few more strokes for Michael to lose it completely, his mouth dropping open and his back arching slightly as he came over Gavin’s hand. Gavin wasn’t very far behind, stroking them both through their orgasms.

When they had finally finished, both of them feeling sated and satisfied, Gavin collapsed on top of Michael, trying his best to make sure the action was gentle. Michael giggled softly at that, pressing at Gavin’s shoulder in an attempt to move him. “Gavin,” he groaned, stretching the word out almost jokingly, and Gavin smiled at how the other man’s mood had brightened. “Gavin, come on. You’re fucking heavy.”

“Aww, Michael,” Gavin protested, but then he was rolling off the other man and onto his back. Michael was quick to curl up against Gavin’s side, pressing several short kisses to Gavin’s cheeks and rubbing a hand through the hair on his chest.

“Aww, Michael,” he imitated in a forced accent, causing Gavin to smile over at him.

“Looks like someone’s back to normal.”

“Only thanks to you, asshole. I fucking love you.”


End file.
